Hurting
by bloff
Summary: [janto] Ianto gets hurt nad Jack looks after him


A/N: This was a prompt from joulez217 (LJ username)

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money

* * *

Ianto looked up at Jack from his perch on the sofa that sat behind Tosh and Owens desks. Jack hadn't let him out of his sight and it was frustrating him to no end. Ever since Jack had made him go to meet the Empress Lasbygehn and her little followers Jack hadn't took one eye off of him, it hadn't been his fault Jack's flirting would get them in trouble. A new race whom wasn't interested on killing them … well they weren't then … and Jack had to flirt with the Empress … which in turn to them wasn't such a nice and flattering thing … who then ordered them dead. He winced slightly at the memory of it, _oh how that one wasn't going to disappear soon_ he thought. 

After seeing Ianto wince again, Jack frowned. He had taken it upon himself to look after the young man after what had happened. Ianto hadn't needed to have get in the way, he knew perfectly well Jack could die. "Do you need another pain killer?" He asked, he didn't know what it was Owen had made Ianto take … he didn't even know how many he had given the youngest of them.

"No Jack, not for another …" He looked up at Toshiko's screen which showed the time every so often. "Hour and forty minutes." He finished when the time came up. He knew Jack meant well, but the fact Jack had got his intentions wrong earlier. He knew Jack thought Ianto had meant to get in front of the thing that the Empress had sent after them … but he hadn't; if anything he was trying to get even further away from it.

Jack nodded. "Why did you do it though? I mean, you know I can die and everything, hell, you've killed me yourself." He said, Ianto had killed him, after he had killed Lisa. The Welshman had done it the moment he could.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I turned slightly and must have slowed down. I nearly fell and that's what sent me in its way," he told Jack, he had known that's what the other man would have been thinking. "Do you really think I would have gotten myself torn up like I am? I may have wanted to die a while ago, but not now." He was telling the truth, who would want to have several long gashes in their abdomen and a broken arm, collarbone and foot. And if he were to die, who would look after Jack.

Jack nodded and sighed slightly. Ianto had a point, apart from the fact he would rather be the one who was hurt. He didn't want Ianto in pain. Unfortunately the other man didn't see it. Jack had learned to care for his team, Ianto in particular though. He knew it wasn't because Ianto was the baby of the bunch, what with being the youngest. But it was the way he presented himself when it was just he and Jack. The way he was a different person. "Well why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you up for your next dose of pain killers." He had wanted to say something, something that would spark some conversation and keep them talking. He just couldn't think of anything worthy at the time. "Unless you want me to make you some coffee."

Ianto smiled and shook his head slightly. "I'd rather sleep, anything to escape your coffee," he joked, sometimes he thought he was the only one here that could make coffee. "Your coffee we could use to knock Weevils out." He said and got more comfy on the sofa. He knew he needed to sleep, but if he did he knew he could miss something about Jack. Jack was a puzzle. On that he wanted to solve; one he needed to solve.

He laughed. "Yeah well, remember who pays you," he smiled and stood up from sitting in Owens chair, he watched it swivelled around in a circle before stopping, facing the computer. "I'll go make some anyway and you can choose to drink it." He smiled and went up the steps to the coffee machine; Ianto had shown him how to use it once when he had given the other man a new coffee blend to try.

By the time he got back to Ianto with the coffees, the young man had fallen asleep. He knew Ianto would, it was late and he'd been given several painkillers. He knew that would make him sleep, so he put the coffee down on Toshiko's desk and smiled.

If there was one thing he hadn't seen but wanted to, it was when Ianto was sleeping and didn't have the mask he wore everyday in place, showing his true self. He went over and kissed the other mans forehead before going up to his office to keep an eye on him from there and to do some paperwork he'd been holding out on.


End file.
